totaldramafanfickfandomcom-20200216-history
Lazurowe Tchnienia
Total Drama: Wonderland & Badland - odcinek 8 thumb|354px Chris McLean: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce w Krainie Czarów i Marów... Pojawiają się fragmenty poprzedniego odcinka. Chris McLean: Jak na apokaliptyczną krainę przystało, nawet zwykły musical nie mógł wypalić. Nasi wokaliści o mało co nie przypłacili życiem za swój występ. Powołani jurorzy niestety nie mogli znaleźć wspólnego języka... Zbliżenie na Vicey i Daphne. Chris McLean: ...aczkolwiek muzyczna bitwa pomiędzy Heather a Alejandro rozwiała wątpliwości. Łotry odniosły trzecie zwycięstwo. Z grą pożegnał się Harold, który właściwie był bezpieczny, lecz nie dał nikomu sobie o tym powiedzieć. Cóż. Co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Zostańcie z nami! Obłędny Pociąg - wagon ekipy Tajemnicza postać stała przy ścianie z kilkoma monitorami. Obserwowała uważnie wszystkich uczestników. Zarówno tych w pociągu, jak i drużynę przegranych, która zorganizowała sobie nocleg w Krwawym Teatrze. '' '???: Jeśli mieli się stęsknić, to teraz pora, aby mnie zapamiętano... Postać uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Do wagonu wszedł jeden z kamerzystów. Ujrzawszy postać spojrzał na nią zaskoczony. '''Kamerzysta: Ale T-ty...przecież... ???: Jeszcze tego mi brakowało. Niepowołany gość! Aczkolwiek... Postać uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo. ???: Przyda mi się kolejny poplecznik...haha! Kamerzysta: C-co?! Drzwi zatrzasnęły się z hukiem. Kamerzysta: Zostaw mnie! Postać zaczęła zbliżać się do mężczyzny coraz bardziej. ???: Praca ze mną to sama przyjemność, powinieneś być mi wdzięczny... Szepnęła postać, a jej oczy błysnęły krwistym, czerwonym odcieniem. Kamerzysta głośno przełknął ślinę i kiwnął głową. ???: 'Moi współpracownicy nigdy na mnie nie narzekali...Nie mieli prawa! ''Postać zacisnęła pięści. '???: '''Pora rozpocząć fazę drugą mojego planu... Nieznane Miejsce ''Wszyscy uczestnicy leżeli w tajemniczym, ciemnym pokoju. Jedynie dwie lampy oliwne dawały blade światło w pomieszczeniu. Panowała cisza. Powoli zaczęli się wybudzać. '''Scott: Co...co jest? Zaczął się nerwowo rozglądać, podobnie jak reszta uczestników. Heather: Hę? Gdzie my u diabła jesteśmy?! Duncan: Woah, aż tak to byśmy nie zabalowali... Zaczął masować sobie skronie. Duncan: Chociaż głowa mnie tak napie... Courtney: Skończ. Przerwała chłopakowi i wstała na równe nogi. Courtney: Śmiem przypuszczać, że oczywiście Chris nas urządził. Trent: I to pewnie przy pomocy Chefa i Luki. Nie wspominając o udziale Kota i Kapelusznika... Noah: Oni są głównie odpowiedzialni za znajdowanie tych lokacji... Mruknął zakładając ręce. Izzy: A może ich zamordowano? Może nas teraz też chcą zamordować?! Nie graliście nigdy w survival horrory? Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie. Izzy: Zaraz wejdzie tu jakiś koleś z obciętym łbem z którego będzie wystawać coś rosiczkopodobnego. Duncan: Brzmi psychopatycznie, fajnie, ale wątpię by się to sprawdziło. Courtney: Tracimy tylko czas... Pokiwała głową zażenowana. Heather: Właśnie. Nie wiem jak wy, ale ja stąd wychodzę. Pewnie i tak o to chodzi w tym durnym zadaniu. Próbowała otworzyć drzwi. Niestety były zamknięte. '' '''Lindsay': O nie! Zamknęli nas?! Lightning podbiegł do drzwi. Lightning: Spokojnie, panienki! Lightning zaraz to otworzy jednym kopniakiem! Zamachnął się i z całej siły kopnął w drzwi. Te jednak ani drgnęły. Lightning: Matko Boska Sterydowska... Pisnął słaniając się z bólu. Duncan: Pff. Frajer. Justin: Przynajmniej w razie kontuzji można go wyrzucić. Wzruszył ramionami i spojrzał na Duncana ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem. Chłopak kiwnął głową porozumiewawczo. Courtney spojrzała na nich kątem oka. Heahter: No proszę... Szepnęła do siebie. Dawn: Więc co? Mamy czekać? Jesteśmy zamknięci na cztery spusty. Rozejrzała się wkoło. Dawn: Może jest inne wyjście? Alejandro podszedł do jednego ze stolików i zabrał z niego lampę. Próbował rozejrzeć się lepiej po pomieszczeniu. Alejandro: Na dobrą sprawę, tu nawet nie ma okien, amigos. Heather uśmiechnęła się nerwowo. Heather: Chyba nie chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nas tu naprawdę uwięzili... Alejandro: Powoli staje się to coraz bardziej prawdopodobne. Trent: Nie no, bez przesady... Mruknął odsuwając Heather od Alejandro. Trent: Pewnie wszystko się wyjaśni zaraz. Chris chce nas trochę „zestresować” i tyle. Przewrócił oczyma. Uśmiechnął się pocieszająco do Heather. Alejandro zmarszczył brwi i odstawił lampę. Izzy grzecznie siedziała na podłodze i bawiła się dwoma papierowymi samolocikami. Dawn: Uhm, Izzy...? Skąd wzięłaś papier na te samoloty? Izzy: A jakieś dwie kartki leżały sobie na podłodze obok Ciebie i Heather to sobie wzięłam... Rzuciła samolocikiem w Scotta. Scott: Ej, co ty wyprawiasz?! Przymierzał się do zgniecenia kartki. Dawn: Stój! Nie zgniataj ich! Tam mogą być instrukcje! Wyrwała kartkę z jego dłoni. Heather: Hej! Ma rację, oddawaj to Izzy! Izzy rzuciła Heather drugi samolot. Izzy: Meh, będę musiała poszukać sobie nowej zabawki...niech to. Zaczęła przeszukiwać pokój na czworakach. Heather i Dawn zajęły się za rozwijanie kartek. Trent i Noah wzięli lampy aby nieco rozświetlić tekst zawarty na zwitkach papieru. Heather: Huh, miałaś rację blondi. Tutaj faktycznie są wskazówki. Dawn: Owszem...ale…nie mów na mnie blondi, dobrze? Heather: Spoko... Zmierzyła ją wzrokiem. Heather: ...skrzacie. Dawn: Ehh...tak. Z tego co widzę, to tekst ujęto w formie zagadki. Odchrząknęła. Dawn: Ptaszki w klatce tutaj siedzą. Jak wyjść? Tego już nie wiedzą. Klucza nie ma? Mylne wrażenie. Spójrz pod nogi, znajdziesz olśnienie. Heather: '''To ciekawe...dla nas jest coś innego. Pewnie są dwie ścieżki wyjścia... '''Courtney: Więc zacznij wreszcie czytać! Mruknęła zniecierpliwiona. Heather: Żadne wyjście nie jest proste, nieproszonym jesteś gościem. Wyjście czai się w ciemności, pozbądź się niechcianych włości... Duncan od razu skierował się w stronę ściany, którą pokrywała spora zasłona znajdująca się za masywną komodą. Trent i Justin od razu pomogli mu ją odsunąć. '' '''Courtney:' Skąd macie pewność, że to... Duncan zerwał zasłonę za którą znajdowały się jakieś drewniane drzwiczki. Otworzył je bez problemu. Duncan: Jeszcze jakieś wątpliwości, księżniczko? Courtney: '''Właściwie to brak... ''Westchnęła ciężko. '' '''Duncan: Panie przodem. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie. Courtney: Przecież tam jest cholernie ciemno... Duncan: Strach Cię obleciał? Złapał dziewczynę za rękę i pociągnął za sobą. Courtney: Heeeej! Heather: Dobra, ruchy drużyno... Heather i Lindsay również opuściły pomieszczenie. Tuż za nimi udał się Justin. Trent widząc dalej popiskującego z bólu Lightninga, zdecydował się mu pomóc wstać i razem z nim udał się za resztą drużyny. W międzyczasie drużyna Kapeluszników odsunęła stary, zakurzony dywan i odnalazła klapę w podłodze. Alejandro: To było proste. Dawn: Pewnie od tego momentu przestanie być łatwo... Odparła otwierając klapę. Dawn: Dalej, drużyno. Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco. Izzy, Noah i Scott natychmiastowo skoczyli w dół. Dawn również szykowała się do skoku. Alejandro jednak złapał ją za ramię. Alejandro: To ja Cię ochroniłem, więc grzecznie zrezygnuj z funkcji kapitana. Nie masz szans, jesteś z góry na przegranej pozycji. Dawn: Ochroniłeś tylko po to, by sobie zagwarantować jakąś zasługę?! Poza tym, wybacz. Są po mojej stronie...to Ty miałeś odpaść. Alejandro: Chcesz się przekonać czy faktycznie ich obchodzisz? Dawn spojrzała chłopakowi w oczy. Westchnęła cicho. Dawn: N-nie...nie chcę kusić losu... Alejandro: Tak więc - panie przodem. Uśmiechnął się złośliwie, puszczając jej ramię. Dziewczyna skoczyła w dół, a zaraz za nią Alejandro. Niewielka Piwnica Drużyna Kapeluszników wylądowała w niewielkiej piwnicy, o wiele lepiej oświetlonej od poprzedniego pomieszczenia. Spadająca Dawn wylądowała w ramionach Scotta. Noah próbował zrzucić z siebie Izzy. Dawn: Uhm...dziękuję... Scott: Nie ma za co... Odparł uśmiechając się do niej. Odstawił delikatnie dziewczynę na ziemi. Dawn: Doobrze...to uhm. Rozpocznijmy kolejne poszukiwania. Izzy zaczęła na czworakach przeszukiwać piwnicę. Scott: Chętnie się przyłączę do pani kapitan. D''awn spojrzała nieco zaskoczona na Scotta. Kątem oka dojrzała niezadowolonego Noaha.'' Dawn: Lepiej jak się rozdzielimy. Odparła grzecznie kładąc dłoń na ramieniu chłopaka. Odwróciła się na pięcie i rozpoczęła poszukiwania. Izzy: Niuh, niuch... chodź chodź zagadko...Izzy Cię wytropi i tak, najwyższa pora się poddać, muahaha. Cały czas wodziła nosem po podłodze, wbijając w nią wzrok, aż w końcu uderzyła głową w jakąś małą szafkę. Izzy: Au! Niedobra szafka. Jakim cudem jej nie wytropiłam? Czyżby mój nietoperzy zmysł zaczął nawalać...? Zaczęła pukać się w głowę. Po chwili otworzyła szafkę. Na jednej z pustej półek leżała kartka. Izzy: Idealna na nowy samolocik! Chwila''...'' Zaczęła wąchać kartkę. Izzy:'' Pora skończyć te katusze,'' na przygodę czas wyruszyć. Można w górę iść i w dół, A pyszności trafią wprost na stół... Dawn: Huh, kolejna zagadka, taak? Okej. Co może iść w górę i w dół... Noah: Co spowoduje, że pyszności trafią na stół? Wszyscy zaczęli rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Alejandro zamyślił się przez chwilę, zerkając na półkę z winami i spoczywającą niedaleko zamrażarkę. Następnie spojrzał na niewielkie drzwiczki na środku jednej ze ścian. Alejandro: Bingo. Mruknął krótko, a spojrzenia wszystkich przeniosły się na chłopaka. Alejandro: Domowa winda na posiłki. Idzie w górę i w dół, a jedzenie trafia na stół. Odparł dumnie, zadowolony ze swojego odkrycia. Dawn: Wszyscy to my się tam na pewno nie zmieścimy. Co najwyżej dwójkami, chociaż też będzie ciężko... Izzy czym prędzej otworzyła windę i wcisnęła odpowiedni przycisk. Izzy: Nie mamy czasu na gadanie, do zobaczenia na górze. Śledczy Izzy się melduje! Pomachała i pojechała w górę. Noah: Ma rację. Miejmy nadzieję, że Łotry są w tyle. Mruknął, widząc jak winda sunie ponownie ku dołowi. Zaniedbany Salon Drużyna Łotrów coraz bardziej zbliżała się do celu. Powolnym tempem i po omacku przemierzała ciemny tunel, aż w końcu dotarła do kolejnego pomieszczenia, które było już znacznie lepiej oświetlone. Odetchnęli z ulgą. Courtney: Uff...już myślałam, że ten tunel nie ma końca. Duncan: Wiedziałem, że jednak tchórzysz. Wyszczerzył się zadowolony. Heather: Dobra, trzeba poszukać kolejnej kartki i wypaść lepiej niż tamci. Znów. Zaczęła rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Justin: W sumie ostatnio nie była zbyt sprytnie ukryta, co nie? Heather: Owszem. Aczkolwiek jeśli już domyśliliśmy się, że to zabawa w poszukiwanie skarbów to może być coraz trudniej. Courtney: Ewentualnie zagadki będą mniej zrozumiałe... Duncan: Nie ma co się spinać. Wygramy na bank. Courtney: Po prostu trzeba szukać. Wzruszyła ramionami. Heather: Wszystko ładnie pięknie... Zmierzyła parę swoim lodowatym spojrzeniem. Heather: Ale chyba łatwiej będzie wam szukać, jak nie będziecie się ciągle trzymać za ręce... Courtney spojrzała na swoją dłoń, która tkwiła w uścisku Duncana. Momentalnie ją zabrała. Duncan się zaśmiał. Duncan: Dalej to lubisz, haah. Justin: Weź się lepiej do roboty, Duncan... Mruknął, marszcząc brwi. Duncan: A Tobie co znów odbiło? Szepnął do Justina, gdy wszyscy zajęli się poszukiwaniami. Justin: Umowa była inna... Duncan: Spokojnie, to po prostu kwestia rozpracowania. Justin: Nie wiem dlaczego Ty się za to bierzesz... Wystarczyło tylko, że ja... Lindsay: Heej, znalazłam coś! To kolejna zagadka! Heahter: Na co czekasz? Czytaj! Lindsay: 'No już, już... ekhem. Okno na świat prędko otwórz, nim dopadnie Cię mój potwór. Oddech niepotrzebny będzie, kto oddycha cienko przędzie... ''Wszyscy rozejrzeli się po pomieszczeniu. '''Trent: Ale tutaj nie ma żadnego okna... Justin podszedł do jednej ze ścian i przyłożył ucho. Justin: Jakiś dziwny bulgot... Zapukał w ścianę. Justin: Dość cienka...może są tu ukryte drzwi? Lightning rozciągnął się i zmarszczył brwi. Lightning: Odsunąć się! Teraz sobie poradzę! Już zmierzał w stronę ściany, gdy Justin go powstrzymał. '' '''Justin:' Stój! Kawałek tapeta tu odstaje... Lindsay: ROZMAZAŁAM SIĘ?! Gdzie jest lusterko?! Przerażona zaczęła poszukiwać jakiegoś lustra. Justin zerwał tapetę. Ich oczom ukazała się szklana ściana. Tuż za nią rozpościerała się ogromna, wodna głębia. Znajdowali się w domu usytuowanym na samym dnie jakiegoś wodnego zbiornika. Courtney: No i kwestia oddechu się wyjaśniła... Duncan: Przecież jeśli nie będziemy oddychać to logiczne, że już po nas. Courtney: Niekoniecznie... Kopnęła w delikatnie w ścianę, nieco tylko rozbijając ją w dolnej części. Heather: Coś ty narobiła?! Chcesz nas potopić?! Courtney: Jak pomieszczenie napełni się wodą, zobaczymy co z nią jest. Spróbujemy zanurzyć głowy i tyle. Może wyjątkowo da się w niej dłużej wytrzymać? Duncan: A co jeśli to normalna woda? Courtney: To rozbijemy szybę i będziemy płynąć w stronę powierzchni. Duncan: Doobra, niech będzie. Ale może rozwal ją jednak bardziej... Courtney: Wolę nie...i tak jest dość krucha... Woda zaczęła sięgać im do kostek. Heather: Mam nadzieję, że Kapelusznicy się guzdrają... Jadalnia/Kuchnia W końcu wszyscy Kapelusznicy dotarli na górę. Znajdowali się w dość dużej jadalni. Na środku oczywiście ustawiony był stół, a przy nim ustawiono blisko dwanaście krzeseł. Alejandro: Super. Przynajmniej piwnica była mniejsza do przeszukiwania...jakby tego było mało to drzwi do kuchni są otwarte...to chyba jakiś znak... Dawn: Mogę tam poszukać... Noah: W porządku, JA chętnie potowarzyszę. Odparł uśmiechając się delikatnie pod nosem. Dawn odwzajemniła uśmiech. Oboje udali się do kuchni. Scott: Meh...znów się wymyka... Alejandro: Spokojnie. Będzie tańczyć jak jej zagramy. Zdaje sobie sprawę z zagrożenia. Scott: Ta? No, miejmy taką nadzieję. Weźmy się za poszukiwania. Mruknął rozglądając się po pomieszczeniu. Tymczasem w kuchni Noah i Dawn kontynuowali swoje poszukiwania. Kuchnia była jednym ze słabiej oświetlonych pomieszczeń. Dawn oparła się o jedną ze ścian. Dawn: Raczej niewiele tutaj zobaczymy... Noah: Inni tym bardziej nas tu nie zobaczą... Mruknął tajemniczo. Dawn: Może to i lepiej... Wzruszyła ramionami. Noah zbliżył się do dziewczyny. Dawn: Noah, wybacz mi. Za ten incydent ze Scottem. Tak podle się po tym czuję... Noah: Skąd pomysł, by mnie przepraszać? Dawn: J'akoś tak...wewnętrznie czuję, że Cię zdradziłam... ''Uśmiechnęła się niezręcznie. '''Dawn: Heh, wiem, że to może być głupie, ale nic nie poradzę na to, sam dobrze wie... Noah objął dziewczynę w talii i wpił się w jej usta. Dawn od razu objęła chłopaka i odwzajemniła jego pocałunek. Dawn: Faktycznie...dobrze, że tu tak ciemno... Noah uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Noah: Idealnie. Ponownie pocałował dziewczynę. Poszukiwania zagadki trwały dobre kilkanaście minut. W końcu Scott odnalazł kolejną kartkę. Scott: Eeej! Noah, Dawn! Chodźcie tutaj, mam zagadkę! Dawn i Noah pojawili się po paru chwilach nieco...nieobecni. Scott: '''Co... '''Alejandro: No czytaj, amigo! Ruchy, ruchy! Co tam pisze? Scott zmarszczył brwi. Scott: Trzeba ciągle wyżej mierzyć, Pora w cuda już uwierzyć, Okna nieba nie wskazują Ukarz je, wszak nic nie czują... Wszyscy spojrzeli w stronę zasłoniętych okien. Izzy i Dawn momentalnie odsunęły zasłony. Za oknem rozpościerała się toń wodna. Dawn: Nawet nie widzę gdzie się kończy... Noah: Jedyna droga prowadzi na powierzchnię...Trzeba je wybić... Izzy: Ja, ja, ja chcę! Alejandro: Izzy, pocze... Izzy chwyciła za jakąś figurkę i wybiła nią szybę. Woda natychmiastowo wypełniła całe pomieszczenie. Alejandro: ...kaj. Eeeh, Izzy! Czy Ty...chwila, chwila... Dawn: Hah, możemy normalnie mówić i oddychać w tej wodzie! Zrobiła piruet zadowolona. Noah: A więc ku powierzchni! Drużyna zaczęła wspólnie płynąć w stronę powierzchni. Zaniedbany Salon Woda zaczęła sięgać członkom Łotrów już do kolan. Zgodnie z planem Courtney, wszyscy mogli już swobodnie na chwilę zanurzyć swoje głowy. W końcu podobnie jak Kapelusznicy doszli do wniosku, że w wodzie da się swobodnie oddychać. Duncan: A więc pora na rozwałkę! Przywalił z całej siły pięścią w szybę. Woda wypełniła całe pomieszczenie. Lindsay: Aaa! Utoniemy, utoniemy! Przytuliła się przerażona do Lightninga. Lindsay: A...jednak fałszywy alarm, heh. Heather: Dobra, teraz płyniemy na powierzchnię. Trzymamy się w zwartej grupie. Nie chcę, by mi tu kogoś wcięło bez przyczyny. Lightning: Dokładnie, Lindsay! Musisz trzymać się blisko Lightninga! Lindsay: W porządku, uh...jestem już cała mokra... Lightning: Ooou taaak, dziecino! Shi-bam! Reszta drużyny spojrzała po sobie. Duncan: A jak tam Ty, księżniczko? Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Courtney: Też jestem mokra, każ... Duncan zaśmiał się pod nosem. Courtney: Uh? O co ci chodzi? Duncan: Nieważne, hah. Już nieistotne... Odparł rozbawiony. Courtney założyła ręce podirytowana. Heather: Ruchy ludzie, ruchy! Mruknęła zniecierpliwiona. Cała drużyna zaczęła płynąć w górę. Otwarta toń wodna Kapelusznicy Drużyna starała się płynąć najszybciej jak potrafiła. Po kilkunastu minutach byli jednak wyczerpani. Dawn: Końca nie widać...przecież nie umieściliby wskazówek w wodzie...to byłaby kompletna głupota... Noah: Aczkolwiek znając Chrisa, to kto wie. Spojrzał w dół w stronę budynku, z którego wypłynęli. Noah: Hej, spójrzcie...to jakieś zatopione miasto. Alejandro: Atlantyda to raczej nie jest...dziwi mnie tylko jakim cudem nas tutaj w ogóle przeniesiono... Noah: '''Prawda? Aczkolwiek w tej krainie... nie zdziwiłbym się, gdyby osiągnęli tutaj możliwość teleportacji czy coś w tym stylu. '''Alejandro: W sumie też prawda, amigo. Dawn: Okej, płyńmy dalej. Odpoczniemy sobie znów za kilka minut. Wszyscy wrócili do płynięcia w górę. Alejandro: Miejmy tylko nadzieję, że nie mieliśmy płynąć w stronę tych domów. Dawn zatrzymała się. Dawn: Okna wskazywały wodę, a nie resztę miasta. Alejandro: Skoro taka Twoja interpretacja, to w porządku. Ja się tylko upewniam. Dawn: Uhm, okej...mam nadzieję, że jest właściwa... Zamyśliła się. Do dziewczyny podpłynął Noah i uśmiechnięty, delikatnie szturchnął blondynkę. Noah: Nie przejmuj się nim. Chce Cię wyprowadzić z równowagi. Dawn: Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę, ale...potrafi jednak uderzyć w odpowiedni punkt. Noah: Cwaniak jest i tyle. Dawn: Żebyś tylko wiedział co powiedział mi, kiedy schodziliśmy do piwnicy... Noah: No co takiego? Dawn: Głosował za tym, abym została...nie mam dowodów, ale...po co by mi to mówił? Noah: To oczywiste, chce uśpić twoją czujność. Dawn: No tak...nie wiem dlaczego ostatnio coś nie idzie mi z racjonalnym myśleniem. Jestem strasznie rozkojarzona... Noah: Zdarza się. Może...tak myślałem...to głupie... Zaczął się plątać w słowach. Dawn: Spokojnie, mów. Uśmiechnęła się zachęcająco. Noah: Bo wiesz...ty masz te swoje aury i różnie reagujesz...na tą magię, nie? Dawn: Poniekąd tak. Bądź co bądź to dla mnie nowa sytuacja, nigdy bym nie przypuszczała, że mogę trafić tutaj. Noah uśmiechnął się lekko. Tuż za nimi płynęła reszta. Izzy niczym rekin, nuciła sobie główny motyw dźwiękowy ze „Szczęk” a Alejandro i Scott mierzyli wzrokiem parę płynącą przed nimi. Alejandro: Cały twój plan wzięło w łeb... Scott: Daj spokój...wszystko pójdzie lepiej niż myślisz... Alejandro: Jesteś bezużyteczny... Mruknął odpływając od chłopaka. Scott zmarszczył brwi. Scott: I tak pożałujesz...Al... Mruknął cicho. Łotry Druga drużyna wypłynęła niedaleko ruin innych domów. Wszyscy spojrzeli po sobie, a następnie zerknęli w górę. Courtney: No i co teraz...? Jaka koncepcja, pani kapitan? Heather: Przeszukajmy najbliższy dom. Courtney: Jesteś tego absolutnie pewna? Heather: Okna innych są pozamykane. Jedno ma okno otwarte. Jak dla mnie do wskazówka. Justin: Oby faktycznie tak było... Podpłynęli do wskazanego domu. Heather zerknęła przez okno. Nikogo oczywiście nie było. Drużyna wpłynęła do środka i zaczęła rozglądać się po pomieszczeniu. Duncan: Huh, coś maleńki ten pokoik... Heather: I kompletnie pusty...szlag! Trzeba przeszukać sąsiednie pokoje. Courtney: Pójdę tam... Odparła podpływając do jednych z drzwi. Duncan: Przyłączę się, będzie szybciej. Heather: Dobra. Ja i Justin przeszukamy tamten pokój. Lindsay i Lightning - tamten. Trent - dla Ciebie zostają czwarte drzwi. Widzimy się tu za 20 minut. Jak nic nie znajdziecie to ruszamy na powierzchnię. Wszyscy ruszyli w zamierzonych kierunkach. Courtney i Duncan trafili do prowizorycznej sypialni byłych właścicieli domu. Courtney: Wątpię by tu coś było... Duncan: Dlatego można spędzić te 20 minut nieco przyjemniej. Puścił oko i uśmiechnął się zawadiacko. Courtney: Masz na myśli jakąś fascynującą dyskusję? Duncan: A umiesz pomyśleć mniej sztywniacko? Courtney: O co Ci znów chodzi? Niby co mielibyśmy robić...? Duncan: Sądzisz, że ten piłkarzyna jest ode mnie lepszy? Courtney: O nie...znowu gadamy o Luce? Czemu to poruszasz?! Duncan: Odpowiedz po prostu. Prosto, konkretnie. Na tyle liczę. Courtney: Niby w czym miałby być lepszy? Nawet go nie znam za dobrze... Duncan: Nigdzie Cię nie zaczepiał? Courtney: Uhm...nigdzie? Gdzie miałby...? Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Courtney: Moment, moment...jesteś zazdrosny? Pokiwała głową zdezorientowana. Duncan odwrócił wzrok. Courtney: Duncan, przerabialiśmy to parę lat temu... Duncan: Nie wmówisz mi, że o tym tak łatwo zapomniałaś... Zbliżył się do dziewczyny. Courtney: Co Ty robisz...?! Odsuń się! Duncan: Hah, nie jesteś zbyt silna... Złapał ją za nadgarstki i rzucił na łóżko. Courtney: Jesteś kretynem, Duncan! Puszczaj! Duncan: Złość dodaje Ci uroku, hah. Uśmiechnął się zawadiacko, nachylając nad dziewczyną. Tymczasem Heather wraz z Justinem przeszukiwała niewielką biblioteczkę. Trent natrafił na jakiś schowek, z kolei Lightning i Lindsay...grzecznie siedzieli na podłodze, trzymając kartkę z zagadką. Po dwudziestu minutach wszyscy stawili się w umówionym miejscu. Lindsay: Mamy zagadkę! Heather: Znaleźliście ją dopiero teraz? Lightning: Nie, ale kazałaś czekać 20 minut... Zbiorowy facepalm całej drużyny. Lindsay: W pokoju znajduje się jakiś portal czy coś. Do niego była przyczepiona karteczka. Wszyscy momentalnie przenieśli się do pokoju, który przeszukiwali Lightning i Lindsay. Heather: Faktycznie. Podobny nieco do tego portalu z ceremonii...mam nadzieję że to nie ten...Czytaj zagadkę, Lindsay. Lindsay: I zetknęły się tutaj światy dwa. Każdy przejście zaliczyć ma. Otwarta toń czy portal jest to? Najlepiej wybrać mniejsze zło. Justin: Mamy...przerąbane. Courtney: Stąd nawet nie było widać tafli i powierzchni... Duncan: Czyli wybieramy portal? Heather: To chyba nie jest sztuczka, by wyrzucić całą naszą drużynę, nie? Courtney: Mało prawdopodobne. Chris miałby za mało ofiar raptem po paru odcinkach. Heather: Racja. Dobra, ustawcie się tu wszyscy i złapcie za ręce. Jak skakać to wszyscy! Duncan: Nie no, weź...co to? Przedszkole? Lightning: 'Lightning nigdy nie stchórzy! Co to, to nie! Shi-boom! ''Przeskoczył przez portal. Zaraz za nim wskoczył Duncan i Courtney. '''Heather: Może to i lepiej. Mruknęła cicho wskakując przez portal z Justinem i Lindsay. Trent: Ehh...ile bym oddał, aby jednak był to portal do domu...może i do Gwen... Mruknął cicho do siebie. Nagle niebieskawa łuna portalu zgasła. Trent: Hm? Co jest?! Kilkukrotnie zastukał w portal. Ten jednak się nie uruchomił. ???: Nie zadziała, przykro mi. Trent odwrócił się nerwowo. Widząc tajemniczą postać, otworzył szeroko oczy ze zdziwienia. Trent: ...kim Ty jesteś?! ? ??: Znasz mnie mój drogi. Trent: 'Czego ode mnie chcesz?! ''Postać odpowiedziała tajemniczym uśmiechem. '''???: Ujmę to krótko. Kochany Trent kłopoty ma. Rozwiązaniem są wyjścia dwa. Możesz się wysłać na pewną śmierć, ewentualnie co dzień chwałę mą nieść. Postać pstryknęła palcami, a drewniane domy zaczęły powoli, stopniowo się zawalać. Trent: ...nie! Nie chcę umierać! Zakrył twarz dłońmi. ???: Tak więc witam na pokładzie... Postać okryła Trenta swoim długim, czarnym płaszczem i zniknęła wraz z nim. Zatopione miasto zawaliło się całkowicie. Kapelusznicy & ...Łotry (?) Przepłynąwszy kolejny spory kawał drogi, z koncentracji wytrącił drużynę potężny huk z dna zbiornika. Spojrzenia wszystkich od razu się tam skierowały. Dawn: Co to było? Izzy: Na mnie nie patrzcie, tym razem to nie ja! Era Explosivo minęła! Noah: Cii... P''rzyłożył palec do ust. Huk ustanął. Wśród kłębów dymu dało się zauważyć ruiny miasta.'' Scott: No nieźle...i pomyśleć, że nie tak dawno sami tam sterczeliśmy... Dawn: Boże! A jeśli Łotry tam były?! Może trzeba im pomóc? ???: Spokojnie, jesteśmy tutaj. Kapelusznicy odwrócili się w kierunku, z którego dobywał się znajomy głos. Ujrzeli drużynę Łotrów. Alejandro: No, no. Cóż za fascynujące spotkanie, mi amore. Heather: Daruj sobie te słodkie uszczypliwości, „amigo”. Mruknęła. Heather: Na szczęście w porę opuściliśmy te ruiny. Dawn: Zaraz...a gdzie zgubiliście Trenta? Łotry spojrzały po sobie zaskoczone. Courtney: Faktycznie! Nie ma go! Przecież...był przy portalu razem z nami... Justin: Chyba miał skakać jako ostatni...Nie zdążyłby?! Lindsay zakryła usta dłońmi. Lindsay: A jeśli on...on...tam został?! Duncan: No bez jaj...ktoś w końcu kopnąłby w kalendarz w tym show?! Heather: Czy mi się wydaje czy ten dym tworzy jakiś...napis?! Wszyscy przyjrzeli się obłokom dymu. Courtney: Wszystko w porządku, strata zamierzona... Dawn: W końcu Łotra, Kapelusznik pokonał... Heahter: '''Do wydostania droga całkiem niedaleka... '''Alejandro: Morderczy wyścig po skarb was czeka... Courtney: Bestię mityczną odnaleźć pora, Dawn: Zyskać sympatię należy stwora... Scott: Huh...więc póki co działamy razem. Skwitował krótko. Obłędny Pociąg Chef, Chris oraz Luka spoglądali na monitoring. Niestety niewiele kamer zdołano umieścić w wodnym mieście. Widząc, że kamery utraciły obraz, Chris z całej siły uderzył pięścią w konsolę. '' '''Chris McLean:' Niech to jasny szlag! Miasto się zawaliło! Nie to dla nich planowałem! Westchnął ciężko. W tym samym momencie za ich plecami pojawił się Kot i Kapelusznik. Chris McLean: O, dobrze że jesteście. Co z tym Trentem? Nie zdążyliśmy zobaczyć! Cholerna technika! Kot i Kapelusznik spojrzeli po sobie zakłopotani. Kapelusznik: Właściwie to... Kot: Mamy podobny przypadek do Bridgette. Ktoś przeniósł zapasowy Portal Frajerów z pociągu do jednego z domów. Chris McLean: Mieliśmy zapasowy...? Chef pokiwał potakująco głową. Chef: Właściwie to był pierwowzór. Prototyp. Ten lepszy cały czas jest zabezpieczony. Kot: Chłopak wyczuł sprawę i uciekł. Chris McLean: Ale cała drużyna przez niego przeskoczyła, więc...wszyscy trafili na Ziemię? Chef: Jakie światło towarzyszyło Trentowi przy przejściu? Niebieskie czy czerwone? Kot zamyślił się przez chwilę. Kot: Eee...czerwone. Było wcześniej niebieskie, ale...zapukał czy coś tam poprzestawiał i błysnęło czerwone. Chef: A więc przeniósł się sam do domu... Luka: W takim razie gdzie są Łotry...? Mruknął zamyślony zerkając na monitory. '' '''Kot:' Na pewno w pozostali w Jeziorze Topielców. To akurat oczywiste. Jest tylko jeden sposób aby się z niego wydostać. Przecież sam już o tym wiesz, Chris! Chris McLean: Nie podoba mi się tylko to, że zostali tam przeniesieni bez wcześniejszej zbiórki przez nie wiadomo co! Luka: Przestań myśleć o sukcesach, lepiej powiedz jak mają stamtąd wyjść! Wszyscy spojrzeli zaskoczeni na piłkarza. Chris McLean: Spokoojnie...co Ci tak na Łotrach zależy? Luka: '''...Uhm...Gadaj w końcu. '''Chris McLean: Meh. Opuścić Jezioro Topielców można jedynie podczas rozwiązania ostatniej zagadki. Każda z drużyn prędzej czy później ją napotka. Luka: Miejmy nadzieję... Mruknął krótko wychodząc z przedziału. Chef: Eeeh, hormony buzują. Kot: My też się zbieramy. Spróbujemy ich jakoś namierzyć. Coś wymyślimy. Zniknął razem z Kapelusznikiem. Dach Pociągu Kapelusznik: Nie rozumiem, Kocie. Dlaczego nie powiemy prawdy? Kot: Nie chcę tu jakichś ludzkich służb. Sami rozwiążemy sprawę powrotu tej maszkary! Tak jak ostatnio! Kapelusznik: Tylko, że wtedy było nas więcej... Kot: Ale to dzięki nam się udało...nie potrzeba nam wiele! Pomyśl choć nieco logicznie. Popukał go łapką w głowę. Kot: Jak Chris się dowie, że Bridgette i Trent wcale nie trafili do domu, to się wścieknie. Kto wie co sobie ubzdura? Kapelusznik: Masz rację Kocie...ale gdybyśmy znaleźli jednak jakiegoś ludzkiego sprzymierzeńca, ha? A może byłoby łatwiej? Kot: Chris na pewno nie, Chef się też nie nadaje... Kapelusznik: No a ten piłkarz? Kot: Luka jako powiernik Czaro-Marowych sekretów... Pokiwał łebkiem nieprzekonany. Kot: Nie wiem, nie wiem...on raczej nie wygląda na kogoś bezinteresownego. Raczej obchodzi go tylko to, jak może dostać się do domu. Kapelusznik: A nie, nie! Sam mówiłeś, że chyba ostatnio mu serducho zabiło, i to raczej nie była moja herbatka z rosyjską czystą. Kot: Taak, ale zaprzeczył od razu. Nie będę się z nim bawił w jakieś pogaduszki o tym czy się kocha w jakiejś pannie z tego show. To już nie te lata, mój przyjacielu. Będziemy działać sami. Kapelusznik: Każdy z uczestników jest w niebezpieczeństwie. Nie sądziłem że wróci. Nikt nie sądził... Ale jednak... Kot: Powiedziałem już coś! Znów nadeszła mroczna era, mój przyjacielu. Mru...bez względu na wymiar...nigdzie nie jest bezpiecznie... Kapelusznik: Co masz na myśli? Jak to „bez względu na wymiar”?! Kot: Kiedy w grę w chodzi manipulacja śmiertelnikami, wtedy możesz być tego pewny... Kapelusznik: Przecież śmiertelnicy... Kot: Kilkaset lat temu bezużyteczni. Teraz się mogą przydać. Pomyśl logicznie. Po raz kolejny, mrru! Kapelusznik: Nigdy się nimi nie interesowałem. Od kiedy zdetronizowaliśmy naszego największego wroga, zająłem się beztroskim żywotem i piciem herbatki. Kot: I układaniem durnowatych zagadek...meh, pora się już spiąć, Kapeluszniku! Kapelusznik wstał na równe nogi i przeciągnął się leniwie. Kapelusznik: 'W porządku, a więc chodźmy ich jakoś namierzyć. Może w Szklanym Mieście znajdziemy parę Porcelanowych Nadajników? ''Zniknął. '''Kot: Tak. Na szczęście owe miasto już zniszczono. Wyszczerzył się i również zniknął. Kategoria:TD: Wonderland & Badland - Odcinki